In downhole tools it is common to have a bottom hole assembly that has inner and outer tubulars of which only the outer tubular is connected by a joint to a tubular (referred to herein as an external housing) in the tubing string above the bottom hole assembly. If the joint fails, the entire bottom hole assembly may be lost downhole. To recover the bottom hole assembly, an expensive and potentially unsuccessful fishing expedition may be required. The invention addresses this problem.